


По тебе я до сих пор скучаю

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Pregnancy, girl!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке избавиться от проклятия Дин едет к Сэму в Стэнфорд и неожиданно задерживается там.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По тебе я до сих пор скучаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're The One That I Still Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508886) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



Дин ненавидит ведьм.

Поначалу он не замечает изменений. Он устал, все тело гудит от того, что его швырнули прямо о чертов дверной косяк, но самое поганое — он понимает: придется звонить отцу и просить помощи. Поэтому он не замечает ничего, пока не валится на скрипучую мотельную кровать и не приземляется прямо на свои новоприобретенные сиськи. 

Ага, сиськи. Какого, мать вашу?!

В первое мгновение он паникует. Мечется по комнате, прижимая узкие и внезапно совсем не мозолистые руки к незнакомому телу, состоящему, кажется, из одних плавных изгибов и округлостей. 

Потом включается логика, и Дин понимает, что это всего лишь гребаная ведьма и ее происки, и когда он позвонит отцу или Калебу, те посмеются немного, а потом приедут и помогут ему снять чертово проклятие. Он успокаивается, достаточно, чтобы оценить, как классно выглядит его новое тело. В конце концов, Дин симпатичный парень, если слова барменш и официанток Среднего Запада хоть чего-то стоят, но один взгляд вниз на его новые буфера — черт, сиськи, серьезно? — позволяет ему по-новому оценить свою нынешнюю привлекательность.

Дин идет в ванную, чтобы рассмотреть и все остальное, с чем ему придется иметь дело в следующие как минимум двадцать четыре часа, и раздумывает, не принять ли ему горячий душ и не устроить ли тест-драйв свалившемуся на него добру. 

Потом Дин смотрит в зеркало и видит там лицо матери.

_У твоей мамы тоже были веснушки, сынок. Летом они темнели, и она пыталась прятать их под косметикой, но я стирал ее при первом же удобном случае. Она била меня по руке, но смея..._

Дин смаргивает внезапные слезы. И понимает, что не сможет обратиться к отцу за помощью. Это будет нечестно. Для всех.

Первое, что Дин делает, закончив выблевывать внутренности, — обрезает длинные светлые волосы, обрамляющие его лицо.

Позже, намного позже, они снова отрастут, когда Сэм заметит, что, по его мнению, с длинными волосами Дин будет выглядеть намного красивее. 

***

Дин знает, что ему стоило бы поехать к пастору Джиму, просто залечь на дно, пока он будет оценивать ситуацию и разбираться, как обратить проклятие. Джим хороший человек, он не станет уговаривать его позвонить отцу и не поставит в неловкое положение. 

Но вместо этого Дин едет к Сэму, и сам не до конца понимая все причины, заставившие его принять это решение.

— Приветик, Сэмми, — говорит он, когда Сэм открывает дверь квартиры.  
Конец ноября, и воздух в Пало-Альто прохладнее, чем Дин рассчитывал. От холода его соски под кожанкой затвердели, и из-за этого Дин немного краснеет. 

— Дин, — выдыхает Сэм. Это не вопрос, не обвинение. Всего лишь имя, и Дин понимает, что слышит его впервые с тех пор, как у него появилась матка.

Он скучал по этому — по своему имени, по себе.

— Впустишь меня или позволишь превратиться в сосульку?

Сэм мотает головой, будто приходя в себя, и открывает дверь шире, чтобы Дин мог пройти. Дин все еще привыкает к тому, сколько места он сейчас не занимает, и сказать, что это выбивает его из колеи, было бы большим преуменьшением.

Дин проходит вглубь квартиры, по привычке исподтишка изучая обстановку. В их работе малейшая деталь может стать важной в вопросе жизни и смерти, и ведьмино проклятие не изменило того факта, что он чертовски хорош в своем деле. 

Он смотрит на Сэма, который стоит в нескольких футах от него с ошарашенным выражением на лице. Сэм выше, чем был в последний раз, когда Дин его видел, как минимум на пару дюймов, но его волосы по-прежнему глупо торчат, а изогнутые брови все так же выдают напряженную работу мысли. Эта версия Сэма такая же чужая, как новое тело Дина, и в то же время знакомая, как имя, которое он забыл на время. 

— Отличная квартирка. Общага уже не котируется, а? — говорит Дин, изображая беспечность, хотя голос у него напряженный.

— Родители моего соседа по общежитию, Брэйди, купили ему эту квартиру, и он пригласил меня пожить. Отдельная ванная, чего тут долго раздумывать, — отвечает Сэм, обхватывая себя руками за плечи, словно прячась.

Дин вздрагивает, думает обо всех грязных ванных комнатах в мотелях, которые они делили годами, о подтекающих душах и сломанных замках на дверях, о надписи «Сэмми дурак» на запотевшем стекле, сделанной исключительно из вредности.

Минуту спустя Сэм наконец спрашивает:

— Так ты собираешься рассказать, зачем ты здесь, и, самое главное, какого черта ты вдруг девчонка?

— Гребаные ведьмы, — Дин закатывает глаза для пущего эффекта. Губы Сэма чуть дергаются, и Дин ухмыляется.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — говорит Сэм, помолчав, и голос его мягче, чем в ту ночь, когда он уходил, когда все казалось слишком важным, а слова, которые Дин хотел сказать, застревали у него в горле. 

— Извини, что так заявился. Я знаю, у тебя учеба и своя жизнь. Я не хочу все испортить.

— Все нормально, сейчас праздничные каникулы, а Брэйди на неделю уехал к родителям.

Праздники, точно. Дин обычно не помнит о такой ерунде, вроде Дня благодарения и Рождества. И по глазам Сэма видит, что тот думает о том же. 

— Мне просто нужно залечь где-нибудь, пока не пойму, как снять проклятие. Знаю, я мудак, что вот так объявился у тебя на пороге, но я не могу обратиться к отцу, пока так выгляжу. 

Дин чувствует, как краснеет, но не знает — это от того, что ему неловко от упоминания отца или от понимающего взгляда Сэма, говорящего, что брат точно знает причину, почему Дин не мог позвонить Джону. 

А потом Сэм подходит к нему, впервые с момента его появления, и кладет руку на плечо. Она кажется такой большой, обхватывает плечо так, как никогда раньше, даже после того, как Сэм вымахал в великана. Это должно быть странным и неловким, но ощущение, наоборот, приятное. Дин выдыхает, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание. 

— Конечно, ты можешь остаться, Дин. Ты же мой брат.

Дин поднимает голову вверх, вверх, еще выше.

— Я хочу им быть.

Можно как угодно понимать эти слова, поэтому больше никто ничего не говорит.

***

Первая неделя проходит трудно.

Тяжело вспоминать, как они общались без слов. Тяжело возвращаться к тому моменту, когда Сэм перестал смотреть на Дина с обожанием и вместо этого начал просто смотреть в сторону. Тяжело произносить слово «отец» без того, чтобы Сэм не реагировал на него, как на ругательство.

Дин спит на диване. То есть чаще лежит на спине, пялясь в потолок. На всякий случай не снимая ботинки. Он обнимает себя руками, пытаясь не обращать внимания на холмики грудей или на гладкость лица, когда тянется почесать щеку. Он звонит всем, кого знает и кто, по его мнению, не будет настаивать на звонке отцу, но толку от этого никакого, кроме нескольких грубоватых шуточек о его мужественности или отсутствии таковой. 

Он старается как можно меньше смотреть в зеркало.

Отец так и не перезванивает, и Дин не знает, злиться ему или гордиться тем, что тот считает, что Дин и сам сможет разобраться с тем дерьмом, в которое вляпался. 

Дин сможет с этим дерьмом разобраться. Он сможет.

— Дин, все нормально? — спрашивает Сэм, стоя в дверях. Два часа ночи, и у него заспанный взгляд и волосы в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно.  
Дин может разобраться с этим дерьмом, но в данный момент, он не знает, хочет ли.

— Не желаешь посмотреть какую-нибудь отстойную передачу по телеку со своим старшим братом? 

Дин садится, освобождая место для Сэма. Сэмово голое бедро прижимается к его бедру, и Дин рад идущему от него теплу.

— Сейчас ты не похож на старшего брата, — усмехается Сэм, хватая пульт с журнального столика.

— Ага, зато грудь у меня круче твоей.

Дин откидывает голову на спинку дивана, закрывает глаза и впервые с тех пор, как Бобби Сингер сказал, что ему понадобится время, чтобы подумать над этим делом, искренне улыбается. 

***

Сосед Сэма, Брэйди, возвращается от родителей шумным и веселым, хлопает Сэма по спине и заявляет: 

— Сэм, приятель, нам нужно о стольком поговорить.

Дин поначалу ведет себя тихо, желая присмотреться к парню, который стал таким близким другом Сэма. Брэйди симпатичный, со светлыми волосами и калифорнийским загаром, и от того, как интимно он касается плеча Сэма, у Дина что-то скручивается в животе в тугой узел. Вызывает желание ввалиться в гостиную и рявкнуть «мое!» прямо в лицо напыщенному засранцу.

Но Сэм не его. Давно уже не его, если вообще был когда-нибудь.

— Сэм, мы сегодня идем на вечеринку. Там будет симпатичная цыпочка из моего класса по статистике, и, клянусь, она тебе понравится. Блондинка, ноги от ушей, — Брэйди широко жестикулирует, сверкая белыми зубами.

— Я не свободен, Би, — отвечает Сэм, и Дин замирает за дверью.

Повисает тишина, и Дин решает нарушить ее, появляясь в комнате с самой широкой и яркой улыбкой, какую только может изобразить. Он протягивает руку Брэйди, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как странно видеть узкое запястье и тонкие пальцы и понимать, что это его собственное тело.

— Эй, ты, должно быть, Брэйди. Сэм много о тебе рассказывал. Я Ди.

Брэйди смотрит на него, и на мгновение — до того, как он протягивает руку, — Дин замечает его оценивающий взгляд. Отблеск чего-то, на что обычно его инстинкт реагировал, как бык на красную тряпку. 

Но потом Сэм обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе. Дин чувствует аромат его мыла, его естественный запах, запах Сэма. Это почти объятие, а Дин не обнимал своего брата чертовски долгое время. Он хочет вцепиться в Сэма и не отпускать прямо на глазах у незнакомца со странным взглядом, и это отвлекает его достаточно долго, чтобы забыть, зачем именно он здесь.

— Ди моя старая подруга, мы недавно снова начали общаться, а тут истек срок аренды ее квартиры, вот и… Сюрприз? — отвечает Сэм, смеется неловко, и Дин грудью чувствует вибрацию, там, где его сосок прижат к ребрам Сэма.

— Так это твоя?..

— Девушка, — подтверждает Сэм уверенно, от чего Дину хочется одновременно бежать подальше и отчаянно вцепиться в его рубашку.

Брэйди улыбается во все тридцать два. Он так и не сводит глаз с Дина, когда бормочет:

— Ну тогда да. Думаю, ты тоже подойдешь.

***

Той ночью они спят в одной постели, и, даже если они миллион раз делали это прежде, почему-то сейчас все совсем по-другому. Дин чувствует себя в ловушке, запертым в чужом теле, и даже самые лучшие охотники не могут сказать, какое будущее его ждет. Все меньше дней остается до того момента, когда ему придется позвонить отцу, а когда-то ушедший от него брат, который лежит сейчас лежит рядом, прижал его к себе и назвал своей девушкой так легко, будто это было в порядке вещей.

Дин просыпается на следующее утро и обнаруживает, что Сэм лежит, опираясь на локоть, и разглядывает его задумчиво. 

Дин чувствует себя разоблаченным, словно маленький мальчик, которого поймали за игрой с отцовским ружьем. Ему хочется спрятаться, но он замирает, позволяя брату смотреть.

— Ты красивый, — говорит Сэм просто, и для Дина это как нож в живот.

Сэм молча встает и собирается на занятия. 

Вернувшись вечером, он убирает осколки зеркала, разлетевшиеся по всей раковине после того, как Дин его разбил.

Дин позволяет ему. Позволяет наложить повязку на кровоточащие руки. Поцеловать ладонь, как делал сам Дин, когда Сэм был еще достаточно мал и плакал из-за такой ерунды, как царапины и порезы. 

Тем вечером они забираются в постель и спят спокойно.

***

Когда несколько дней спустя Сэм возвращается домой с занятий, Дин говорит по телефону с Ричи. Парень — полный мудак, но в прошлом году Дин спас его задницу от суккуба, а отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Дин по-прежнему часто листает телефонную книгу, но так и не решается набрать номер отца.

— Давай, нам нужно сходить в магазин, пока мы не умерли от голода, — говорит Сэм, не сводя глаз с телефона в руке Дина. Он бросает рюкзак на кровать и сияет своей самой яркой искушающей улыбкой.

— Дай, я позвоню еще одному знакомому парню. По-моему, он сталкивался с ведьмовским шабашем в прошлом году…

— Это может подождать, пока мы не вернемся.

Дин смотрит на Сэма, видит его напряженные плечи. Он хочет спросить: «Что может подождать, Сэм? Тот факт, что у меня больше нет члена? То, что я до сих пор пытаюсь разобраться, как у меня, черт возьми, руки-ноги работают? То, что я не знаю, как относиться к твоим взглядам на мое новое тело?»

— Это всего лишь прогулка до магазина, Дин.

Дину всегда было трудно говорить Сэму «нет».

***

В ту пятницу Брэйди тащит их вечером в местный бар, и Дин убеждает себя, что выйти из квартиры для разнообразия будет совсем неплохо. Они встречаются с парой друзей Сэма по колледжу: парнем по имени Луис и симпатичной блондинкой, Бекки. Первый инстинкт Дина — пустить в ход свое обаяние, потому что прошло больше месяца после той рыженькой барменши в Карсон-сити, и ему просто до зуда в ладонях хочется найти что-нибудь, что поможет ему забыть.

Вся мерзость в том, что он тут же вспоминает, о чем именно пытается забыть, когда Бекки даже не смотрит в его сторону, зато по дороге Луис и четверо проходящих мимо парней пялятся на его грудь, а не на лицо.

— Вот гавнюки, — бормочет он себе под нос, как только они благополучно добираются до бара. 

Сэм прижимается к нему сзади, близко, слишком близко, и Дин пытается отвоевать немного свободного пространства, отодвигаясь дальше вдоль стойки. Он заказывает себе пиво, берет одно Сэму, на случай, если фальшивое удостоверение у того не прокатит. Девушка-бармен подмигивает ему, и Дин чуть выпячивает грудь и расправляет плечи, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

Очень скоро Брэйди находит им столик, и к ним присоединяются еще несколько человек. Дин не трудится запоминать их имена, его голова занята тем, как Сэм небрежно забрасывает руку ему на плечи, как он говорит всем: «Это моя подружка, Ди». Так, как будто это совершенно естественно. Как будто это не гребаное ведьмовское проклятие, не кровосмешение и грех.

Но еще это до странного приятно: сидеть вот так, с обнимающим его за плечи Сэмом. Приятно слушать жалобы на вредных профессоров и дорогие учебники. Приятно сидеть спиной к залу и не слышать в голове голос — голос отца — твердящий, что на него могут напасть в любую секунду.

Дин откидывает голову назад раньше, чем осознает, что так она ложится прямо Сэму на плечо. Но он не движется, даже когда понимает это, и делает вид, что не замечает, как Сэм поворачивается к нему, чуть-чуть, достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть аромат коротко остриженных золотистых волос Дина. 

Бекки смотрит на них и улыбается одобрительно.

Это смущает Дина, но он немного пьян, и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы возражать.

***

Впервые Дин возбуждается на брата на утро после одиннадцатой ночи, что они проводят в огромной Сэмовой кровати. 

Когда Дин просыпается, Сэм прижимается к нему сзади, чуть потираясь стояком о задницу Дина, и горячо дышит ему в шею. 

Сэм спит. Дину знакомо это тихое сонное посапывание так же хорошо, как собственное лицо. 

_М-да._

Дин позволяет Сэму тереться об него, хотя щеки его полыхают от непривычного ощущения где-то глубоко внутри его новых гениталий. Он впервые чувствует подобное с момента проклятия — это ноющее желание, эту влажность. Более незнакомое и бесстыдное, чем все, что он когда-либо испытывал. Но что еще хуже — все эти ощущения от того, что младший брат обнимает его крепко, поглаживая огромной ручищей по гладкому, плоскому, безволосому животу.

Сэм приникает приоткрытым ртом к голой коже Дина, когда кончает. Дин не смотрит на него, не может даже мысленно хоть как-то оправдать произошедшее, но он знает, что Сэм кончил, чувствует влагу, проникающую сквозь два слоя хлопка.

Он понимает, что Сэм проснулся, когда знакомые губы прижимаются в поцелуе к веснушкам на плече, тихо и трепетно.

Дин почти до крови прикусывает губу, лишь бы не сказать что-нибудь, от чего ни один из них никогда не оправится. Но он не двигается и позволяет Сэму целовать его плечо и спину, пока тот не замирает, снова проваливаясь в сон.

Он не обращает внимания на ноющую боль внутри, позволяя ей пульсировать, словно в наказание.

***

Неделю спустя Дин находит себе работу в том пабе, куда они ходили. Бобби ему так и не перезвонил, и у Дина будто зудит все от того, что он все время сидит взаперти и ничего не делает. Это оказалось довольно легко — менеджер Стиви сказал, что им всегда пригодится «еще одна красотка», чтобы порадовать студентов, и Дин еле сдержался и не выбил придурку все зубы.

Сэм, кажется, невероятно доволен новостью, его глаза начинают сиять, когда Дин рассказывает ему о работе.

— Это ненадолго, пока я не разберусь с проклятием, — утверждает Дин, а Сэм только улыбается ему. — Просто на какое-то время, чтобы помочь тебе с деньгами, — повторяет Дин, неуверенный, кого пытается убедить, Сэма или себя.

Его новую коллегу, симпатичную барменшу, подававшую ему тем вечером пиво, зовут Джули. Она учится на психолога, у нее поджарое тело, выкрашенные разноцветными прядями волосы и татуировка в виде бабочки, выглядывающая из-за пояса джинсов. Она открытая бисексуалка, и Дин с секунду раздумывает, не приударить ли за ней. В конце концов, он прекрасно знает, как обращаться с женскими «кисками», а Джули, похоже, совсем не против помочь ему протестировать новое тело.

Но эта идея не задерживается надолго, а Джули во время очередной смены толкает Дина в плечо с понимающей ухмылкой:

— А он настоящий красавчик, Ди. Молодец, что заполучила его.

Дин отрывается от мытья стаканов, не совсем понимая, что Джули имеет в виду.

— В каком смысле?

Джулия закатывает глаза и наливает порцию текилы похожему на придурковатого члена студенческого братства парню. Закончив, она поворачивается к Дину:

— Сэм Винчестер. Клянусь, я думала, что никогда не увижу этого парня на свидании с девушкой.

Дин хочет отмахнуться, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко, но любопытство берет верх.

— Почему это? Сэм вроде общительный парень.

— О да, не пойми неправильно, он классный. Но у меня всегда было ощущение, что он сохнет по кому-то. Считай, это интуиция бармена.

Дин чувствует, как лицо заливает краской, и отворачивается к раковине.

— Может, по Бекки? Она хорошенькая.

— Не-а, — Джули откидывается на барную стойку рядом с Дином, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ни по кому из тех, кто здесь бывает, — она многозначительно смотрит на Дина, который косится на нее, не поворачивая головы. — А вот рядом с тобой он кажется счастливым. Словно совсем другой человек.

Джули даже не подозревает, насколько права в том, что Сэм стал другим. Дин помнит мальчишку с разбитыми коленками. Подростка, держащего тетрадку с «пятеркой» так, словно это самая крутая вещь на свете, круче, чем пистолет Дина. Юношу с мечтами и рюкзаком за спиной, разбившего Дину сердце.

Сэм теперь другой человек. Человек, который заставляет Дина чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда обнимает и дает возможность смириться с непривычной хрупкостью нового тела. Человек, который не боится темноты.

Дину пришлось превратиться в девушку, чтобы тоже стать другим.

***

Единственный раз Дин позволил что-то в себя запихать, это когда охренительно сексуальная инструктор по йоге решила, что ей нравится засовывать пальцы в его задницу, пока она ему отсасывает. Дин не спорил, ведь главное, чтоб было хорошо, да? Ради этой цыпочки он мог бы встать на голову и отсосать самому себе, потому что… черт!

Но вот это, пальцы Сэма в его влагалище? Это Дин не знает, как воспринимать.

Очередное утро, месяц с того момента, как Дин, растерянный и женственный, появился на пороге Сэма. Они лежали обнявшись, так же, как каждую ночь с того утра, когда Дин позволил брату кончить в трусы. Такое случалось еще несколько раз. После дела оба старались не дышать слишком тяжело и ничего не говорили, но каждый раз, когда рука Сэма начинала опускаться ниже, Дин вставал и направлялся прямиком в ванную, чтобы прийти в себя.

Дин не знает, почему этим утром все пошло по-другому. До звонка будильника еще час, Сэм по-прежнему лежит, тяжело навалившись на него, его член, кажется, давит еще тяжелее. Может быть, все дело в том, как Сэм шепчет его имя Дину в ухо, еле слышное короткое эхо «Дин-Дин-Дин», и Дину так осточертело, что все зовут его Ди, что слышать это — почти как вернуться домой.

— Давай, Сэмми, — произносит он, впервые заговорив во время этих их утренних сессий.

Дин чувствует, как Сэм тяжело сглатывает, чувствует, как твердеет, наливается его член, когда Сэм прижимается к заднице Дина, а потом ниже и ниже, пока горячий ствол не оказывается там, где должен был бы начинаться собственный Динов член.

Сэм скользит рукой в трусики Дина, и Дин даже думать не хочет о том моменте, когда вообще начал их носить, забыв о мужских боксерах. Сейчас это совершенно неважно, ничто неважно, кроме длинных, сильных пальцев, ложащихся на лобок, касающихся узкой щелки, ныряющих внутрь, ищущих и находящих, и обучающих Дина всем секретам его нового тела.

Дин лежит головой на другой руке Сэма, и они делятся своим дыханием, не касаются губами, но находятся достаточно близко, и это кажется намного более интимным, чем пальцы Сэма, поглаживающие влажные стенки влагалища. Потом в игру вступает большой палец, твердая подушечка размазывает влагу по клитору, спрятанному под маленьким капюшоном. Умелые пальцы наигрывают мелодию на плоти Дина, песню желания, потаенных эмоций и любви.

Кто-то стонет, и Дин с удивлением понимает, что это он сам. Оргазм прошивает его молнией, вырывая изумленный вскрик, заставляя сжиматься вокруг пальцев Сэма. 

Дин все еще подрагивает мелко, когда звонит его телефон. Он резко садится, раскрасневшийся, вся кожа покрыта мурашками. 

На экране высвечивается «отец». Прошло ровно тридцать три дня с тех пор, как они разговаривали в последний раз.

— Не отвечай, Дин.

В голосе Сэма явная мольба. Кожу Дина все еще покалывает от его прикосновений.

Дин снова ложится и целует брата в первый раз.

Отец даже не удосуживается оставить сообщение.

***

Они трахаются впервые в ничем не примечательную пятницу на исходе января.

Потом, намного позже, Дин спросит себя, почему никому из тех, к кому он обращался за помощью, не говорил, что все это время был с Сэмом. Может быть, он не хотел, чтоб его нашли. Может, знал, что этим все закончится, и ему было стыдно. Может быть, он хотел защитить Сэма от мысли, что кто-то — _отец, отец, отец_ — явится и затащит его обратно в ту жизнь, о которой, с удивлением понимает Дин, он скучает как-то мимоходом.

— Я охотник, — говорит Дин лицу в зеркале в то пятничное утро.

Лицо в зеркале больше ему не верит.

Той ночью Дин позволяет Сэму целовать его так сладко, покусывая нижнюю губу, пока она не становится припухшей и горячей. Позволяет Сэму вылизывать его шею, опускаться вниз, пока его язык не проходится властно по набухшим розовым соскам Дина. Сэм шепчет «сейчас», и то, как Дин вцепляется в его непослушные каштановые волосы, говорит о том, что Дин с ним согласен.

Сэм вылизывает Дина, раскрывая, раздвигает его бедра своими широкими плечами, водит кончиком носа по щелке, пока почти все его лицо не оказывается влажным от смазки. Он с каким-то отчаянием толкается языком все глубже и глубже. Дину хочется успокоить его, хочется положить руку Сэму на сердце и сказать, что он все делает правильно и что Дин так сильно его любит.

Но вместо этого Дин только раздвигает ноги шире и позволяет Сэму посасывать его клитор, пока его не встряхивает от первого оргазма.

— Я обо всем позабочусь, — говорит Сэм, и у Дина хватает сил, чтобы приподнять голову и увидеть, что Сэм натягивает презерватив на свой гребаный монструозный член. У Сэма какое-то странное, почти дикое, выражение в глазах и покрасневшие щеки.

— Ты ведь доверяешь мне, да, Дин? — спрашивает он тихо.

Дин не отвечает, потому что ему кажется бесполезным уточнять, что Сэм — вся его жизнь.

Сэм входит в него с легкостью, вся нынешняя Динова «экипировка» готова к этому, благодаря только естественной природе желания. Дин тонкими руками обнимает брата за шею, открыв глаза, чтобы видеть, как Сэм смотрит на него с тем благоговением, какое Дин не надеялся увидеть в его взгляде снова. 

Это чувство, эта глубина эмоций — они опьяняют. Дин не знает, заслужил ли он их, но все равно цепляется за них, собственническим жестом обхватывает Сэма ногами за талию. 

Сэм рычит, скаля зубы, его толчки становятся все глубже и интенсивнее. Дин подбадривает его, шепчет, что можно сильнее, что он не сломается, чтобы Сэм трахал его, не сдерживаясь. Дин сжимается вокруг него, пытаясь отдать все, что может, пока наконец просто не позволяет Сэму брать все, что тому нужно, вколачивать Дина в матрас, тереться лобком о клитор, пока Дин не вскрикивает от удовольствия прямо перед тем, как Сэм изливается в разогретый латекс.

— Останься со мной, Дин, — шепчет Сэм ему в губы, и Дин не может заставить себя отказать ему.

***

Дин в своей жизни сталкивался со множеством вещей, которые когда-то казались невозможными.

Монстры реальны. Ты герой, мать твою. Эй, Дин, твоя мама мертва.

В конце концов он принимает их. Смиряется. Преодолевает. Он Винчестер.

_Ты носишь в себе ребенка — результат кровосмесительных отношений со своим братом._

— Все нормально, Дин, я обещаю. Все будет хорошо, — говорит Сэм, держа Дина в объятиях, хотя тот изо всех сил пытается вырваться. 

Это один из тех моментов, когда Дин ненавидит проклятие, ненавидит тот факт, что Сэм намного больше него и может удержать его там, где Дину совершенно не хочется быть. 

— Отпусти меня, мать твою, отъебись от меня! — Дин тяжело дышит, лупит Сэма кулаками куда ни попадя. 

Сэм просто прижимает его к груди, ноги Дина едва касаются земли, пока Сэм покачивает его, словно плачущего ребенка. Он шепчет Дину в ухо какие-то слова, но Дин не хочет их слышать. Дин хочет врезать Сэму по морде. Дин хочет сесть в машину и уехать на другой конец континента, и трахнуть безликую череду официанток своим собственным гребаным членом. Дин хочет убить какую-нибудь тварь, какую угодно. Отрубить мачете голову, чтобы сверхъестественная жижа забрызгала все его заросшее щетиной лицо. Дин хочет открутить время назад и ответить на звонок, когда на маленьком экране высветилось «отец».

Наконец он сдается и опускается на пол, Сэм садится рядом с ним, так и не разжимая объятий. Щеки Дина мокрые от слез, но он не чувствует этого. Он ничего не чувствует, пока Сэм покрывает поцелуями его лицо, словно Дин нечто бесценное, особенное, как будто он не самое богомерзкое создание, с каким сам Дин сталкивался с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин. Я любил тебя всю свою жизнь, — говорит Сэм, и эти слова пробиваются сквозь туман в голове Дина. — Я так счастлив, что ты здесь, со мной, что мы строим жизнь вместе, — голос Сэма полон восхищения и надежды. — Мы можем быть нормальными вместе, Дин, ты и я, и малыш. Мы можем быть настоящей семьей.

Дин начинает задыхаться, рвота подступает к горлу при слове «малыш». Это не может происходить с ним.

Сэм гладит его волосы, успокаивающе потирает грудь, пока резкий приступ тошноты не проходит. 

— Ты ведь любишь меня, да, Дин? Скажи, что ты меня любишь.

— Я люблю тебя, Сэмми, — хрипит Дин, не может удержать слова в себе, потому что это правда.

Сэм выдыхает ему в шею. Его голос дрожит от облегчения:

— Ты все еще ты, Дин. Оболочка ничего не меняет. Я бы любил тебя несмотря ни на что.

Дин не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому не говорит ничего, просто позволяет Сэму обнимать его — их — пока не высыхают слезы.

***

Сэм берет в колледже академический отпуск на год примерно в одно время с наступлением второго триместра у Дина. Утренняя тошнота прошла, слава богу, и Дин чувствует себя до странного здоровым, как никогда не бывало раньше. Он лучше питается, есть меньше красного мяса и больше дурацких салатов Сэма, его ногти и волосы становятся более блестящими и крепкими. Дин даже не думал, что это когда-нибудь будет его волновать, но когда Сэм смотрит на него и говорит, какой он красивый, и обнимает его за талию сильными руками… Ну, Дин всего лишь человек, а гормоны те еще сволочи.

А еще он медленно осознает, что у него ничего не болит. Мышцы бедер не горят после беготни за вендиго. Плечо не ноет от вывиха, потому что вот уже несколько месяцев Дина никто не швыряет об стену. Никто не называет его «сукин сын» и не разбивает бутылку виски об его голову еще дольше. 

Тело Дина, если не учитывать проклятие со сменой пола и инцестуального ребенка, ощущается почти нормальным.

Сэм любит целовать его там, где кожа начинает растягиваться, чтобы освободить место их малышу. Любит укладывать Дина на их кровать и просто восхищаться им. Сэм любит его, это Дин знает точно. И пока этого достаточно. Может, будет и всегда. Никто не знает, что принесет завтрашний день. 

Отец перестает звонить. Дину интересно, горюет ли тот по нему так же, как горевал по маме. Горевал ли он вообще когда-нибудь по Сэму. Дин надеется, что его ребенку не придется ни по кому горевать.

Тем летом они отправляются к морю. Садятся в машину и едут, Дин одной рукой держит руль, а другая крепко зажата в огромной лапе Сэма. Сэм поглаживает большим пальцем его запястье, и пульс Дина остается спокойным и ровным.

Дин орет на Сэма за то, что тот натащил песка в Импалу. Но вода теплая, и Дин чувствует, как темнеют его веснушки на солнце. Он кладет руку на живот и клянется себе, что никогда не будет пытаться спрятать их под макияжем.

***

На восьмом месяце беременности и в годовщину проклятия, которое привело его сюда, Дин Винчестер смотрит в зеркало. Его волосы стали длиннее, накрывают плечи красивыми светлыми волнами. Он задирает рубашку и проводит рукой по округлившемуся животу. Всего шесть недель до предполагаемой даты.

В зеркале по-прежнему лицо его матери, но на этот раз это и его лицо.


End file.
